The Devious Angels, Ch. 1
by spikesangel
Summary: Spike and Dru sire a family...review please


* Before you read: This is a story that just popped into my head that I had to write. It isn't exactly the best Buffy story in the world, and I didn't intend it to be. It's kinda rushed and it's also silly, but hey, you can still enjoy it. It takes place after Angel leaves to L.A. Drusilla has come back, and she and Spike are living in an abandoned mansion outside of Sunnydale. Faith has died, Riley's here. The story shifts between the different points of view of the characters.* 

Summary: Spike and Drusilla sire a family...stuff happens

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Co. owns Buffy, etc. I own the other characters...me and my friend, but she owns herself. Our names have been changed for privacy, but hey, it's still us

**__**

The Devious Angels

-Chapter One-

*1*

Seventeen year old Rose Williams turned the corner of the driveway that led to her house, struggling with the weight of her heavy backpack. Cursing soundly, she adjusted the pack as she fumbled for her keys and opened the door. "I'm home!" she called, and threw her backpack on the dining room table. Rose glanced around her, and seeing that no one was home, she sighed and walked into her room, shutting the door tightly behind her. 

Rose turned on her stereo, adjusting the channel until she found her favorite song, 'Drag-ula' by Rob Zombie, then turned to look in her dresser mirror. "How gross!" she complained at her reflection, looking in disgust at her dark auburn haired, blue eyed, pale skinned reflection. Rose grimaced and picked up her hairbrush, brushing out the tangles from her mid shoulder length tresses, then plopped on the bed. She covered her head with a pillow and groaned. "I need to call Melissa," she whispered, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a sweet, joyful voice answered. "Missy, it's me," Rose said quietly. "Rose?" Melissa answered. "Are you okay, babe?" Rose closed her eyes and stayed silent. "Rose! Are you thinking of killing yourself again? Rose, please answer!" "I'm not going to so anything, Missy, I'm just...depressed." Missy made a clucking sound into the phone. "I'm coming over, Rose." Rose smiled weakly and hung up the phone.

*2*

Spike paced back and forth in front of the blue and gray house, watching as the light turned off in the girl's bedroom. He had been watching the auburn-haired girl for weeks now, at Drusilla's insistence. He bit his lip as he realized that he too felt a strange force emanating from the girl. "No wonder Dru wants this one," he grinned. A car roared down the street and Spike jumped behind a bush, watching as the burgundy Honda Accord pulled into the driveway of the house he had been watching. Spike surveyed the girl that got out of the car; a short, dark haired, brown-eyed beauty with olive colored skin likes Drusilla's. She hurried into the house, not bothering to knock. Spike grinned and hurried to a window.

He watched silently as he observed the girl hug the auburn haired beauty he was supposed to bring to Drusilla. Spike strained his ears to hear their words. 

"Rose, it's all right, babe," the dark haired girl was saying. Rose sat on the floor, her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth. Spike gasped in horror as he noticed a bloodied knife lying on the floor. Rose looked up at her friend and showed her a cut wrist. "Melissa, I...I tried to..." Melissa pulled a wad of Kleenex out of her pocket and pressed it on the wound as she tried to console Rose. 

Spike grimaced as he realized that it was time to take the one called Rose to Drusilla. "_I'll have to take the other one too..."_ he thought, and walked up to the door. Swallowing hard, he knocked on the door and waited.

Melissa opened the door and stared at him. "Yes?" Spike cleared his throat. "I'm here to help your friend, pet. Invite me in." Melissa scrutinized him for a moment, then opened the door wider. "Fine. Come in." Spike smiled and followed Melissa to Rose. He leaned down next to her and felt her pulse. "Damn, she's lost a lot of blood." Melissa frowned. "If I call an ambulance, they'll put her in an asylum." Spike picked up Rose and motioned for Melissa to follow him. "Where are we going?" Melissa asked as they went into her car. "Just do as I say and your friend will live, pet," Spike answered, and the two sped off.

*3*

Drusilla clapped her hands as the burgundy car pulled up into the driveway. She rushed outside and watched from the porch as Spike and another girl got out of the car, and giggled as she realized that the darling auburn haired one was with them. "My Spike, this is the best present ever!" Drusilla cried as Spike carried the unconscious Rose into the mansion and laid her on the couch. Melissa followed the two vampires uncertainly.

Spike smoothed Rose's hair away from her neck and smiled up at Drusilla. "You'll have to hurry, luv. She's lost a lot of blood." Drusilla smiled and leaned over Rose as her face went vamp. Melissa shrieked a little as Dru began to drink from Rose. Spike got up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "You're vampires, aren't you?" Melissa asked. Spike nodded and went vamp. Melissa smiled evilly and moved her hair out of the way. Spike grinned at her and buried his face in Melissa's neck.

Drusilla raised up from Rose and smiled at Spike, who was feeding on Melissa. "Spike?" she called. Spike released Melissa and looked at Dru. "What?" Drusilla grinned. "Can I have two daughters?" Spike grinned back and pretended to think hard. "Well, I do like these two. Oh hell, okay!" Drusilla stood up. "Let me have some of that one." Spike handed Melissa to Drusilla and went to Rose. Both vampires began to drink again. When they had almost drained the very last drop of blood from the two girls, the vampires each slit their own wrists and held them up to Rose's and Melissa's mouths. The girls began drinking hungrily, grabbing Dru's and Spike's arms, pulling them closer. 

Spike removed himself from Rose's grasp and walked over to Drusilla. "Switch, luv?" Dru smiled, released herself, and went to Rose. Spike held his wrist out to Melissa, who gripped him hard as she drank. Finally, first Melissa then Rose let go of their new parent's arms and began to scream as death overtook them. Spike and Drusilla stood together, watching their new daughter's vampiric birth.

*4* 

__

Two Days Later...

Rose felt her eyelids flutter, then open wide. She felt a strength she had never felt before fill her body, a strength that made a smile stretch across her face. She had also never felt so hungry. Leaning on her elbows, she scrutinized her surroundings, a large, white walled room with boarded and heavily curtained windows. Rose lay on a large mahogany four poster bed with dark red covers. She got up and stretched, noticing that she had been redressed in a clean white nightgown. The floor was wooden, there was a cedar chest at the foot of the bed, a pretty mahogany dresser stood at her right, and shelves filled with candles and books covered the walls. Rose felt the hunger pangs wreck havoc on her insides and she rubbed her stomach, looking down at her hands, which had suddenly become very veiny. She noticed that her skin looked paler than usual, and a jolt of shock ran through her body as she realized what had happened. Fear shook her nerves, and she lay back down on the bed, visions of a Billy Idol look-alike and a beautiful dark haired woman surrounding her mind. The woman whispered something in her ear...'Mummy'. Rose hugged herself and closed her eyes, terrified. "Mummy," she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "MUMMY!"

Drusilla awoke to hear screams down the hall. Smiling, she sat straight up in bed and shook Spike awake. "My Spike, our daughter is awake!" she cried and ran out of the room. She opened the door to Rose's room and ran to the bed where her new daughter lay sobbing. "Kitten, what is it?" Dru asked, and stroked Rose's tangled auburn hair. Rose looked up at the vampiress and recognized her as the woman who was her Mummy. "Oh, Mummy, I was so afraid!" Rose burst out. "I don't know why. I remember...what you and Daddy did...and I...I am a..." "Vampire," Dru finished. Rose sniffled and nodded. "Yes, I am a vampire now, and I'm your daughter...but where is Melissa?" Dru smiled and caressed Rose's cheek. "Your sissy is in her room, pet." Rose smiled, then pouted. "Mummy, I'm hungry." Drusilla stood up and went to the dresser, pulling out a brush from the drawer. Rose sat up and allowed her hair to be brushed. "Your Daddy will bring you food, luv." Rose sighed. "I want to hunt, though. Can I Mummy? Please?" 

Spike appeared at the door, followed by a grinning Melissa. "Missy!" Rose cried, and smiled back. Spike crossed his arms and looked from one daughter to the other. "How about we take the children on a huntin' lesson, my Black Goddess?" Drusilla smiled. "That would be nice, my Spike." She braided Rose's hair quickly and tied the end with a black velvet bow. "There, kitten. Get dressed now. Your Daddy and I went to market to get clothes for you all. Your turn, Melissa." Melissa obediently sat in front of her mother and allowed her hair to be brushed. Rose walked into the closet and pulled on a short, tight black dress, then re-entered the bedroom. Spike glared at her. "You aren't goin' nowhere in that, Rose." Rose pouted and went back in the closet. She chose a more modest black knee length skirt with thigh high slits and shorts under, then a dark red velvet tank top. Walking in front of her father, she turned around to show off. Spike nodded. "That's better, pet. I'm gonna go get dressed, too, so be down in ten minutes."

*5* 

Melissa skipped down the street, a smile on her face, leaving her parents and sister far behind. She spun around and around, not caring what the humans thought of her. Looking back, she saw her sister Rose smiling up at her parents, who were walking hand in hand. _"No one can hurt Rose anymore..." _she thought, and looked forward. Suddenly, a blonde girl stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the alley. Melissa felt a growl rise in her throat as she fought her attacker, pushing the blonde into a wall. The girl laughed and pulled a stake out of her jacket. Surprised, Melissa jumped back. "Who the hell are you?" Melissa cried. 

The girl didn't answer and lunged at her. Melissa opened her mouth wide in shock, but just as the girl was upon her, someone pushed her to safety. Screaming, Melissa looked up to see her father struggling with the blonde. Rose ran to her sister and helped her up as their mother strode up to the blonde. "Slayer, how dare you touch our children..." Drusilla whispered angrily, and slapped the blonde. Spike threw the girl down and spit at her. "You had better be damn glad you didn't hurt her, Slayer!" he cried. The Slayer stood up and dusted herself off. "Your children? Spike, what the hell did you do?" Rose stood protectively in front of Melissa. "They are our parents, so don't talk to my Daddy like that, bitch!" The Slayer ignored her and glared at Drusilla. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Psycho Bitch! Didn't expect to see you again." Drusilla smiled innocently at the Slayer, but an angry Rose attacked the Slayer from behind, shoving her to the ground. 

"Bitch! Don't you ever, ever talk to my Mummy like that!" Rose screamed as she hit the Slayer's face over and over. Spike moved to pull her off but Drusilla stopped him. "Watch and see, my Spike. Our daughter is learning." Spike watched as the Slayer and his daughter fought. _"I've never seen the Slayer so powerless!"_ he thought in awe. Rose was shoved against the wall as the Slayer grabbed her stake and prepared to run Rose through. Rose's eyes flashed and she grabbed the stake just before it reached her body. The slayer's eyes widened and she gasped. "Buffy!" a male voice screamed, and everyone turned to see Riley run towards the Slayer and Rose. Rose pushed Buffy away and ran to Melissa, grabbing her hand. Drusilla nodded at Spike, and all four vampires ran away.


End file.
